


Burning Glances, Turning Heads

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual fundraiser for the FBI has been left in Penelope Garcia's more than capable hands. But how will she deal with the mysterious woman who has captured her attention and her mind in one short evening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Hey Kitten." Penelope turned to look at Rossi. He was standing in her doorway, a bemused smile on his lips. From his very manner, she knew that he wanted something.

"What can I do for you, my fine Italian Stallion?" she asked, hoping to throw him off his guard. He came in and shut the door, taking a seat on her sofa. Taking out her Bluetooth, she joined him, clasping her hands in her lap.

"We, that is, I have been tasked with the job of organizing this year's fundraiser for the FBI. I've managed to avoid it in the past, since Strauss would put the kibosh on letting me touch something important like that."

Penelope snorted. "She was right, you would have put the least amount of effort into it and the whole thing would go down in a big ball of flames. How did you end up with the responsibility this year, then?"

"She's been sick this week, with that flu bug that's been floating around. No one else wanted the challenge, and when someone put forth my name, I wasn't paying attention and they voted before I could say no."

"And now you want what from me?"

He took a deep breath and gave her a winning smile and her heart sank as she suddenly realized what he was going to ask her. "I want you to help me plan this year's shindig. You have an impeccable sense of taste, despite how you dress." She gasped and he chuckled. "Not that I don't love that about you, you just are unorthodox in many respects."

"And this makes me want to help you how?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Because I think if we work together, we can come up with an amazing party that will raise a lot of money. What do you say, are you willing to help a guy out?"

She already knew what her answer would be, but decided to make him sweat a little. "Yes. As long as I have full creative control," she said after a few moments. "And I get to go for free."

"I'm certain I can arrange that. So, do you have any ideas?" He relaxed back into the sofa, a pleased grin on his face.

"Okay, since I've been young, I've liked weird, quirky, things. One of those was the movie Phantom of the Paradise, which got me interested in the musical Phantom of the Opera. And you know how act two starts? With the giant…"

"Masquerade." His grin faltered a little as he looked at her. "You want to hold a masked ball at the end of January?"

She nodded as a fresh wave of excitement washed over her. "It would be a lot of fun to pretend we're someone else for a night. And we can do the unmasking at two to see who we've been interacting with all evening. This town loves anonymity, why not give them that for an entire night?"

"This is going to take a lot of planning, you realize."

Again, she nodded. "But that's what we have our team for, Dave. We'll be the brains, they'll be the brawn. And this will be the best fundraiser the FBI has seen in years."

"You sure are confident here, Kitten."

"I know we can do this. So, let's start to work on the details. We're going to need a color scheme, a menu, music, drinks, a ballroom, security…"

All he did was nod, a slightly dazed look on his face at the alacrity of her plans. "Lead on, Kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope adjusted her full red skirt before smoothing her wig. It was hard to believe this moment was finally here after all her months of planning. Looking around the ballroom, she began to see people trickle in. According to Rossi, they had sold the maximum number of tickets allowed for the ballroom, something that hadn't happened in a number of years.

She sauntered up to Rossi, her mask firmly in place. "How goes it, Sir Fox?"

"We're a major success. You were right, this is exactly what everyone needed. You look lovely, by the way. Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the Rose Bride, looking for her Prince to rescue her."

"So, Kevin is still MIA?" She nodded slightly, watching the feathers on her mask bob in the reflective floor. "You'll find someone better, Kitten. Want to take a spin around the dance floor before it gets too crowded?"

She grinned and nodded more energetically. Taking Rossi's proffered arm, she let him dance her out onto the floor. Others seeing them began to join in and by the time the song was over, the floor had filled up. They went over to the refreshments table and he handed her a flute of champagne. "I'm glad we went with higher end bubbly. This goes down like velvet." She smiled at him over her glass.

"You have good taste, Kitten." A woman dressed as a phoenix approached Rossi, as if she knew who was behind the mask and led him away. He waggled his eyebrows at Penelope and she giggled, gliding over to the edge of the ballroom, watching the others.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked across the room and caught sight of a masked man with short pink hair quickly looking away. "My prince," she whispered as she lost the man amongst the crowd. Sighing, she picked up another glass of champagne and sipped at it, watching to make certain the others were having a good time.

"May I have this dance, Baby Girl?"

She looked up to see Derek standing in front of her. Smiling, she nodded. "You may always have a dance with me, Hot Stuff." Together they went out and danced through the next three songs until someone who sounded suspiciously like Emily cut in on them. Once more, she found herself drifting to the outer edges, watching and waiting.

And then, she felt someone once again intently watching her and she scanned the ballroom, looking for the person. From the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of pink and a white and black military uniform. Her heart lurched a little as she took a small step forward. The man was able to blend in and disappear once more and she sighed, turning to watch the dancers again.

Penelope found her stomach grumbling, so she made her way over to the food table and made up a small plate of finger foods, nibbling on some strawberries as she smiled at the twirling partners. She was amazed at the variety of costumes on display, even the men had put serious effort into their disguises. She saw one Thor and one Captain America, along with a number of other assorted superheroes and fantasy characters.

A young man dressed as Sherlock Holmes made his way over to her and she realized it was Reid by the way he walked. "Good evening, Watson," he said softly, holding out his hand.

"My dear Holmes, how are you this evening?" she asked as she set the plate down and took his hand, letting him lead her into a waltz. Reid moved with surprising fluidity and she smiled, genuinely enjoying this dance with her friend. She snuggled close to him as the songs blended together, and he rested his chin on her head. "Have you seen Ashley lately?"

"She's here somewhere, Andi bought her entire team tickets to the event. But she never told me what she'd be wearing. Now that you mention it, I'd kinda like to dance with her."

"Ah, she expects you to find her. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she's Cinderella for the evening."

"That's not the most helpful."

"Oh, I forgot about your gaps in pop culture knowledge. Look for her to be dressed in a low cut, poufy, sky-blue dress."

He nodded and smiled. "You have an admirer, Garcia." Reid turned her so that she could see the man watching them. It was the same person and she noticed for the first time the blood red rose in the breast pocket of the costume. The attention to detail was amazing, but if he really was trying to emulate Utena, well, then, her guy should be a gal.

"Dance me closer to my admirer," she said lowly and he nodded, carefully getting them closer to where the other person stood. From the corner of her eye, she saw her Prince stiffen, looking to run. "Reid, try to nonchalantly dance with me a bit longer. I think this admirer of mine is a bit nervous."

"Whatever you need, Garcia." They danced through two more songs and she saw her Utena focus on her, never taking her eyes off them. And then, on the next turn, she was gone.

"May I dance with the Rose Bride?" a low voice asked and Penelope found herself drowning in ocean blue eyes. A strange rush of desire flooded her body and she nodded slightly, letting go of Reid to step into her Prince's open arms. Everyone and everything seemed to fade into the background as those soft arms closed around her waist.

"It's so nice to see you here tonight, Utena," she said just as softly. She hadn't recognized the voice addressing her earlier and was hoping that more talking would reveal her partner's identity.

"And you, Anthy. Ms. Garcia did a wonderful job setting all of this up." In that instant, Penelope realized her mystery woman had no real idea of who she was and she smiled at being able to retain her anonymity.

"That she did. And it looks like everyone is having a good time." A slow song began to play and she let the woman draw her close as they swayed back and forth. Falling under the spell of the music and the feel of being in her arms, Penelope rested her head on the other woman's shoulder.

After three songs had passed, they broke apart. "Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"I don't drink, but I would like a glass of water." Penelope nodded and hand in hand they walked over to the refreshment tables. Penelope picked up a flute of champagne while the woman asked a server for water. While she was waiting, Penelope made up a plate of sweets for the two of them. Once her Utena had a bottle of water in hand, they went to a secluded table and sat down.

Penelope picked up one of the delicate dark chocolate seashells and held it out. Her companion took it from her fingers, smiling. The touch was electric and she shivered slightly. While she'd always heard of such things occurring, it had never happened to her and she was unsure of how to continue.

"This certainly is a magical evening," the woman said and Penelope nodded. Once they were finished eating, the woman held out her hand. "Shall we dance once more?"

"I'd like nothing more." Penelope took her hand and they made their way back to the dance floor. By the end of the third song, Penelope felt like she was fast becoming part of some wonderful, magical, dream. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" she whispered.

"No, I wouldn't mind." Penelope nodded and leaned forward, covering the other woman's lips with her own. It was a hungry kiss, and Penelope let it be deepened, relishing the sweet taste of the other woman's breath.

"I rented a room for the night, once the party was over," Penelope said as she gasped for breath. "Would you come up with me?"

Her Utena nodded before kissing her once more. "The unmasking is at two, right?" Penelope nodded. "If you still want me to come up with you, after we see who we really are, I will."

Penelope wondered at the cryptic remark and could only smile at the woman. "I doubt anything will change this desire I have for you."

"We'll see." They continued dancing and Penelope welcomed the hand on her ass, as it emboldened her to move her own hand lower as well. The striking of the gong at two startled her from her reverie and she lifted her head up off her Utena's shoulder. "The ball is over, my sweet Penelope."

"How is it that you know who I am, and yet I'm in the dark about you?" she asked as she reached up to untie her mask, pulling it off her face, looking still at her Utena.

"I know a lot about you, Penelope. I have to." Penelope felt her brow wrinkle as the woman reached up to untie her mask, pulling it off her face so that she could stare into the stormy eyes of one Erin Strauss. "My daughter loves Utena, and she got me hooked on it. I was not expecting to find a Rose Bride here tonight."

"Don't you mean your Rose Bride?" Penelope reached up and cupped Erin's face, smiling gently. Erin looked away from her and Penelope sighed. "The champion cannot refuse the Rose Bride, they're sort of bound to each other."

"This is madness, Penelope."

"Maybe so, but I want to see where this will lead. I've been sort of lonely since Kevin left me, and you kisses filled that need for just a moment. I'd kind of like to see what you feel like next to me." She leaned in and kissed Erin once more, finding her lips just as sweet as they were before. "I still want this."

Erin nodded and clasped her hand tightly. "All right then, show me the way." Penelope nodded and made her way through the throng of people. Deciding not to wait for the elevator, she took her over to the stairs. The climb up to the fourth floor was punctuated by breaks for kisses, and Penelope wondered if it was that or the physical exertion that was causing her to lose her breath.

"This is my room," she gasped out as they stopped in front of 419. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her key and let them in. Once the door was closed and locked, she turned to face Erin. The woman nervously smoothed her pants, looking anywhere but at her. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Erin finally looked up at her, her cheeks bright red. "I'm that obvious, huh? I want this, I really do. It's been a year, I can move on, I just didn't realize it might be with a woman, with you. I don't want to fuck this up."

The honesty tugged at Penelope's heart and she smiled. "Sex is kind of hard to fuck up. Now come here." Erin did as told and Penelope pulled her into a tight embrace. "You are going to enjoy tonight, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Their kiss was savage, hungry, and Penelope loved the feel of Erin's teeth nipping at her lower lip. "Penelope…" she moaned as they broke the kiss.

"Yes, Erin?" she asked as she slid her hand up to cup a heavy breast. She was surprised to find herself so worked up over this woman, but then, a lot had changed in a year, hadn't it?

"Could we talk for just a few minutes? I'm not getting cold feet, it's just…"

"This is something new for you. So, let's get a little more comfortable." Penelope pulled off her long purple wig, shaking her head to fluff out her hair. "It is really hard to have hair that long. But what's this, did you dye your hair pink?"

The woman flushed bright red. "Yeah, it's Manic Panic. I'm off on vacation for two weeks, so hopefully it'll wash out by the time I come back." She touched her hair self-consciously. "Kara said I had to go one hundred percent."

"She's right. And you look absolutely in character and adorable. It's too bad Shepperd would give you flack for the hair. It really suits your coloring." Penelope removed the cuffs from her wrists and set them on the dresser. "So, why did you choose movie-Utena?"

"I liked that version of her most of all. In the end, they both broke free. I think I've always sought that sort of freedom, but didn't realize it until Kara showed me the series." As she watched, Erin undid the buttons holding the white jacket closed. Underneath was nothing more than a soft sports bra, like the character had worn. Penelope felt her nostrils flare as she took in the pale skin and soft curves that made up Erin Strauss. "And why did you choose movie-Anthy?"

"She's my favorite anime character. Oh, I know I should have picked someone like Asuka Langley or Usagi Tsukino, both are more in line with my personality, but there is something about the Rose Bride that speaks to me." _And maybe now I know why_ , she thought as she fumbled with the side zipper on her dress.

Erin sucked in a shallow breath as Penelope pulled the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Looking into those wide blue eyes, Penelope could see raw desire and a touch of apprehension. "Oh, my god, this is real. I'm really going to take this step. Are you sure you want me?"

Penelope nodded, sitting next to her on the bed. "Yes, I'm more than sure I want you." She tugged the jacket from Erin's shoulders, running her hands along the smooth expanse of her back. "I want to feel more of this gorgeous skin."

"I, I see," she squeaked out as Penelope let her hands fumble with the button and zipper on the fly of her pants. Penelope smiled wickedly when the pants were pushed to the floor, revealing a brief, lacy, thong. "I needed a certain shape on top, hence the sports bra. I prefer a thong when I'm wearing pants." She nodded and fell back on the bed, pulling Erin down with her.

"I'm going to kiss you again, Erin." The woman nodded and Penelope leaned in and softly kissed her, running her hands up and down Erin's back. It was nothing to slip her hands beneath the elastic of the sports bra, to tug it up and over her head, baring her chest to her. Unsurprisingly, her nipples were already stiff, and Penelope ran her thumbs over them, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure that Erin made.

"Mmm, that feels lovely," she murmured lowly, running her hands up Penelope's back until she came to the clasp on her bra. Penelope was surprised with how nimbly she undid the hooks, tugging the bra off her chest and tossing it over towards the pile of clothing on the floor. "Will you kiss me again?"

"All you had to do was ask." Penelope captured her lips in another hungry kiss as she turned Erin onto her back, fitting one leg between her thighs. She gasped a little as Erin ground down against her, her arousal making her wet and slick already. Penelope was sure, too, that Erin could feel how much she wanted this, too, since she felt like she was marinating in her own juices. "You feel so soft, Erin."

"Not as soft as you," she panted out before peppering her jawline with kisses. "Oh, how I want to feel all of you. But I can't do that when I'm on the bottom."

"I rather like being in control, Erin. If you don't mind, at least this first time?"

She shook her head a little, her eyes darting away from Penelope's, and she had to wonder if she had made the right choice to ask for control. "I suppose that I don't. But why are you waiting? Take me, Penelope."

A lazy smile curved her lips up as she nodded, trying to push her niggling sense that something was off from the forefront of her mind. "All right, my dear." Leaning in, she pressed her lips against her chin, bypassing her lips. From there, it was so easy to kiss her way down Erin's neck, letting her tongue sneak out and tickle the base of her throat, hoping it was as sensitive a spot for Erin as it was for her.

From the way that she squirmed, Penelope knew that it was working, and she smiled as she began to nip and lick there. Erin's fingers dug into her scalp, and she decided to continue on, hoping to bring her to new heights of pleasure. "Pe-Penelope," Erin stuttered as she closed her mouth around one turgid nipple, sucking strongly on it. She raised her hand up to cup Erin's other breast, her thumb rubbing back and forth as she drove Erin closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

Finally, she could feel that Erin was close, and she released her nipple with a soft pop before dragging her lips down her stomach in a quick pace, wanting to taste Erin as she gave herself over to her pleasure. When she reached the apex of her thighs, she found that Erin's legs were open and welcoming her, and her smile grew a little. "You're so beautiful," she softly said before she leaned in and began to kiss and lap at Erin's labia. From the coos and moans she could vaguely hear above her, she knew that she was doing something right, and she decided to move things up to the next level, maneuvering her tongue in to tease her clit.

Once more, she could feel the tension rise in Erin's body, and she knew this time she couldn't tease her, it would be too cruel. Instead, she slid her tongue down and began to eat her out in earnest, using every trick she had ever picked up to bring the woman as much pleasure as she could. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she felt Erin get her leg between Penelope's, encouraging her to derive pleasure from her as well. As she ground down, she could feel her own orgasm begin to steal over her body, and she tried to hold off, wanting Erin to go first.

The moment she felt Erin's body lock into the orgasm, she ground down hard, getting herself off in moments, so that they almost shared that sweet pleasure. Before she had a chance to catch her breath, though, Erin was tugging on her hair none too gently. Taking the hint, Penelope shimmied up Erin's body and stretched out alongside her. "That was so lovely, Penelope," Erin gasped out, her hands burying themselves in her hair, holding her close. "And now, to fall asleep in your arms."

"Umm, Erin, that sounds thoroughly lovely." She leaned in and kissed her softly, hoping Erin didn't mind tasting herself on her lips. Catching her breath, she pulled the sheet up over them and cuddled in close, resting her chin on Erin's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I like being the big spoon."

"I'm sorry?" she replied.

"In bed, when we go to sleep. I like to be the one to curve my body around my lover's. It makes me feel safest."

"Ah. No. I don't mind that at all." Erin turned on her side and scooted back against Penelope's body, grabbing for her hand and placing it in the middle of her chest as she let her body relax into sleep. Penelope smiled and pressed her lips to the side of Erin's head before falling to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope groaned a little as she woke up the next morning. Memories of last night ran through her head and she reached out to find that Erin's spot was cool to the touch. Sitting up, she looked around for the woman and found her sitting in the chair by the window, her eyes and thoughts seeming a thousand miles away. "Erin, honey, why aren't you in bed with me?"

Her head shot up as their eyes met, and she shrugged a little bit. "I, I had some things to think about this morning." Her features were closed off to Penelope, and a small stab of hurt attacked her heart. Frowning, she pulled her legs up to her chest so that she could protect herself from whatever Erin would say next.

"And what did you have to think about?" she finally asked, her voice small and quiet as she pictured Erin rejecting her wholesale, calling their night of passion a mistake. Her tone of voice seemed to wound Erin just as much, as the woman flinched a little before looking away from her.

"I'm just a little scared, I guess. Passion can burn so brightly, so warmly, but it leaves behind ashes, and it can destroy some lovely things. I, I, I just don't want to see this blow up in my face." Erin took a deep breath before she stood up and stalked over to the dresser, picking up her purse. "I'm sorry, Penelope, I have to go. This was so nice…"

Her voice trailed off, and Penelope wanted to reach out and grab for her, to hold her tightly as she kissed all the worry and insecurity out of her body. "Erin, stay. I want you to stay."

"I can't," she murmured in reply as she stopped by the door. "If you see me in the harsh light of day, you'll know that this was a mistake, and I want to keep this in a bubble of perfection. I'm sorry."

That was not what Penelope had been expecting to hear, and this time, she did make a move, slipping off the bed to go to her. Erin shook her head at the gesture, opening the door and slipping out before Penelope could say another word. Sighing deeply, she picked up her costume and hurriedly dressed before pulling out her key and stepping into the hallway.

She looked around for Erin, hoping to see her near the elevators, only to see that she was already gone. And Penelope couldn't help herself, she began to cry as she walked over to the elevators, pressing the up button so that she could go to her room. It was easy to let her heartbreak burst forth, since there wasn't anyone in the hallway, and she didn't expect to see anyone at this time of the morning.

As the doors slid opened, she gasped to find Rossi in the car already, a bawdy smile on his lips. That look faded, though, when he looked up at her. "Kitten, why are you crying? It seemed like you were so happy last night, wrapped up in the arms of your prince."

"Princess," she murmured as she stepped into his open arms, letting him hold her tightly. "I had thought that I found my Utena, but she ran out on me. Rossi, why would Erin hurt me so?"

She listened to him draw in a sharp breath, even as his hand began to rub up and down her back. "You had sex with Erin?" he asked a bit incredulously, and she nodded. "I didn't know that you were bisexual, too."

The words that slipped from his mouth took her aback, and she pulled away a little to press the floor that she needed before looking at him once more. "What do you mean? She's bisexual?"

"Yes. She and a colleague had a brief affair in the late nineties, and I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. Passion can burn so brightly, Kitten, but when it burns out, sometimes there's nothing left but ashes."

"She said almost the exact same thing to me this morning before running."

"That doesn't surprise me. She was always so skittish about her desire for women. She knew that she would never fully be able to express that side of herself and get anywhere in the FBI, and so she tried to shove it down and lock it away. When Alex came along…"

"Yes?" she prodded, wanting to know about the woman that she desired for a lover. The shock of her want took her aback, since she hadn't known that depth of feeling was possible after one night of pleasure. "Please, tell me so that I know how to pursue her."

Rossi looked at her for a long moment, as if he was trying to suss out her intentions. "Alex made a mistake, a major mistake, and Erin was forced to demote her as a result. The acrimony that blossomed between them in that moment was a terrible sight to see, and I was left in the middle, unable to do anything for either of them. I do not want to be put in the middle again, Penelope."

She swallowed as she nodded, hearing the subtle promise of retribution in his voice. "I don't want to hurt her, Dave. I want to have a chance to love her."

The smile that appeared on his lips this time took her breath away, and she teared up again as she shrugged. "I think that she needs someone like you in her life, Penelope. Go after her, and if she rebuffs you, go to the nearest flower store and buy her pink flowers. Any type, roses, tulips, gerbera daisies, whatever, She loves pink. And keep her heart safe, okay?"

"I'll try," she whispered as the elevator stopped on her floor. "Wish me luck?"

"As if I could anything else," he replied before kissing her cheek lightly. "She'll head right home, if I know her. Home was always her safe harbor."

"Thank you." Stepping out into the hall, Penelope felt immensely better, now that she had a plan of action. And so, she found herself starting to whistle an optimistic tune as she sashayed down to her room, sliding her key and letting herself in.

"I should probably shower, to make a better impression on her," she murmured as she looked at the bedside clock. "There's more than enough time to do that before having to be out of here."

Smiling, she dug through her overnight bag for her toiletries before tugging out the dress she had picked for the day. Penelope couldn't help but gasp when she saw that it was her pink flowered dress, and she grinned before standing up and whirling around with it in her arms. It was as if Fate had shouted at her that this was the right move to make, and she couldn't wait to see what Erin had to say on her outfit.

The water was warm as it splashed down on her, and she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to the pleasure that she and Erin had shared the previous evening. Sex had never been that good the first time with any of her former lovers, and she wondered if Erin had felt the same way. And she would have no way of knowing until she asked her.

As Penelope reached out to turn the water off, she suddenly realized that she had no idea where Erin lived, and she was without her trusty laptop as a means to look up the address. "Well, frak," she muttered as she wrapped a towel around her body. "Here's hoping Rossi can give me the address that I need."

Heading into the bedroom, she dropped the towel to the floor as she picked up her phone and quickly texted him. _911\. I need Erin's address, or I'm never going to find her! Come through for me, for us, Rossi!_

Throwing the phone onto the mattress, she dressed with as much haste as she dared, not wanting to rip her dress with any jerky movements. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she heard Rossi's text tone, and smiled as she picked up, seeing one simple line of text that told her everything she needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange, Penelope mused, that she would be nervous about seeing her boss and now lover. After all, being intimate with someone should erase those nerves, not heighten them. Yet, here she was, turning down Erin's street and feeling butterflies darting around in her stomach. She hadn't taken the time to follow Rossi's advice to get flowers, but she hoped that that wouldn't be a black mark against her.

Slowing to an almost crawl, she read the numbers on the mailboxes until she got to 7160, and then took a deep breath before turning into the drive. Looking at the large window that dominated the front of the house, she saw the curtains flutter with movement, telling her that Erin was indeed there, and she smiled widely as she parked.

Penelope didn't want to run right up to the door, since that would tell Erin that she was desperate, and that was the last thing she wanted. Instead, she chose a deliberate, sedate, pace, taking time to look around at the perfectly manicured lawn, the clean shutters, the sparkling windows, that spoke of the pride Erin took in her home. On the door, there was a large floral wreath, and Penelope smiled at the bit of whimsy shown there.

After another deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door. Silence was her only greeting, and slowly the smile slipped from her lips as she waited to hear Erin come and let her in. It seemed like an hour passed, yet when she looked at her cellphone, it was really only two minutes.

Frowning now, she raised her hand and knocked harder, hoping that Erin would take the hint and finally come to her. Again, she waited and waited, only to get no answer. Unlocking her phone, she quickly found Rossi's number and called it, feeling her mood slowly shift from desire to anger. And that was the last thing she wanted, because she really did want to see where things were headed with Erin. It took him only two rings to answer, and she took a deep breath, ready to just unload on him, only for him to speak first. "Kitten, try calling her. I'll text you her number."

"How did you know that was why I was calling you?"

"Call it a sixth sense for Erin. She's skittish, after everything that's happened to her lately, and I understand why she might not be the most open right now. You have to prove that you want to be in her life, so just call the number I give you. I think she'll answer."

"Thanks again, Rossi. I so owe you one."

"I'll remember that, Kitten. And give Erin my love when you finally get in to talk with her."

"I will."

They hung up, and within seconds, Penelope had Erin's number. Hesitantly, she touched it, feeling the nerves pick up once more as she brought the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. Erin was a little longer in answering, but her voice was all the sweeter to hear when she finally did. "Penelope, please, just go. I know that you don't really want me, you just want to be nice."

"If that were true, I would have left after the first time you refused to answer my knock. Let me in, Utena. Let me talk to you, and see if we can find our freedom together."

A low sigh tumbled from Erin's lips, and she could picture the older woman shaking her head a little. "Oh, Penny, if only I could be as free as you. Just go, you don't want to be with someone like me."

"Can't I decide that for myself? Please?"

"I'm not going to answer the door right now."

It was Penelope's turn to sigh and she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the time. It was just turning ten, and she knew that the flower shops in the area had to just be opening. "I'm going to leave for a short time, but when I come back, I want you to let me in."

"We'll have to see, dearest Anthy." Those were the last words Penelope heard fall from her lips before the phone went dead. Frowning deeply, she leaned forward to rest her head against the cool wood of the door and let out a frustrated breath.

"All right, now to find the perfect flowers for Erin." Kissing her fingers, she then pressed them to the door before turning and quickly making her way back to her car. As she drove, she asked her phone to guide her to the nearest flower shop, and was soon parking in front of Nan's Flowers. The clerk was just putting up the open sign when she stepped in front of the door, and gave her a warm smile, beckoning her inside.

"Good morning! What can I help you with today?" the woman cheerfully asked and Penelope couldn't keep from smiling in return.

"I'm trying to make a bouquet that will tell the person I'm pursuing that I am faithful. She loves pink flowers, so I thought I'd go with a single pink rose surrounded by baby's breath."

"Not if you want to tell the woman your chasing after that you love her. Pink roses are more for friendship love, not romantic. Salmon roses indicate desire, while red roses are for love. Why did you want to do with pink?"

Penelope smiled as she thought about Erin's hair, and how pink it was. "Her favorite color, in life and flowers, is pink. I thought that that would make her happy."

"We'll leave roses out of the equation for the moment, dear. Have a seat at the counter and I will gather together all the pink flowers we currently have in stock, and we can start building you a bouquet from there."

Penelope nodded and did as told, pulling out her phone and playing a few rounds of Angry Birds as the clerk flitted about, bring her more and more flowers. Finally, though, she settled into the stool across from Penelope and they looked at the blossoms. "Wow."

"Yeah. So, I would go with a few dahlias, some hyacinth, carnations, two peonies, and a few tulips." As she spoke, she pointed out the flowers from the multitude, and Penelope nodded.

"That looks really nice," she murmured, watching the older woman pluck up individual flowers and arrange them in a beautiful vase. "You do amazing work, really. I could never see that like you do."

"It comes with years of experience, dear. Now, let's get you rung up and you can go woo your ladylove."

Penelope grinned as she nodded, following the woman up front and gladly handing over the amount requested before carrying it out to her car. All the way back to Erin's house, she kept glancing at the bouquet, murmuring quiet prayers to whichever deity was choosing to listen to her at the moment that Erin would open the door and let her in.

She found herself even more nervous than the first time she had pulled into Erin's driveway that morning, and it took her three deep, long, breaths before she stepped out of her car, bouquet in hand. With careful steps, she made her way up to the door and knocked firmly, waiting for Erin to come to the door once more.

Penelope brought the blooms to her nose, drawing the scent into her lungs as she felt tears prickle at her eyes. Erin really wasn't going to let her in. Somehow, she had blown what had promised to be the next, best, thing in her life. Her lower lip began to tremble as she crouched down to set the vase on the porch, only for Erin to wrench the door open and stare at her.

"You brought me flowers."

"I wanted to woo you. I want you to let me in. Please?"

Erin cocked her head to one side, the sunlight glinting off the darker pink streaks in her hair. To Penelope she looked so incredibly gorgeous, so desirable, that she fought the urge to rush forward and take her in her arms, kissing her passionately. "Fine. But we're going to talk." All Penelope could do in response was nod.


	6. Chapter 6

"You always were a persistent one."

Penelope looked up from the cup of water that Erin had offered her and gave the older woman a small smile. "I learned to be that way over the years. You only get what you want in life by being persistent. And you left me this morning without the opportunity to talk to you."

Erin cleared her throat as she stared at the carpet. From the look on her face, Penelope knew that she was trying to think of a way to explain her actions. "I was foolish last night, Penelope. When I came back to the Bureau, after my time in rehab, I was quite bluntly told that I had to walk the straight and narrow or face further disciplinary action. And my job is my life now."

"That has to be the saddest thing that I've ever heard, Erin. Why would you let your life come down to only that?"

The woman flinched and Penelope sucked in a shallow breath, wondering if she had wounded her. "Because even though I get to see my children every other weekend, Alan still got custody of them, and I'm paying child support, and if I were to lose my job on top of losing my babies? I would go mad. Oh, Penelope, never have children unless they are yours entirely. It hurts too much to say goodbye every week."

As she watched, Erin swiped her eyes with her knuckle, and she knew that the woman was crying. Unable to stop herself, she stood and went over to the chair Erin was sitting in, kneeling at her feet and resting her hands on Erin's knees. "Honey, look at me."

Slowly, Erin lifted her face, and Penelope saw the tears that she had missed tracking down her cheeks. "As much as I want to be with you, as much as things felt so right last night, there's just this piece of me that's holding back. You're so lucky to be as free as you are. You are blessed with freedom beyond your greatest imaginings, and I wish that I could be like you."

Erin leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss before cupping her face with her hands. "And you have no idea how much I loved being in your arms last night. When we were dancing, did you see the way other people were turning their heads to watch us?" Erin nodded. "They even felt the chemistry that we have. A reaction like that only comes around once or twice in a lifetime, if we're lucky."

"You almost make it sound like we were fated to be together."

"Are you trying to tell me that you believe in fate?" Erin gave a shy nod, and Penelope felt her heart leap up in her throat at the first positive sign she had received from the woman since coming to her home. "Well, that's good. Because fate and I tend to go hand in hand."

It was in that moment that Penelope lost her balance and went crashing to the floor, a small giggle escaping her lips. "That's the wrong carpet you're eating."

The slightly dirty words tumbling from Erin's throat caught her by surprise, and she gave her a confused look as she tried to get her balance back. "Excuse me? Who are you and what have you done with my Ice Queen Erin? Because those words sound a little too much like Rossi to me."

A bright blush stained Erin's cheeks as she shrugged. "Well, we were lovers for a while. It makes sense that some of him would bleed into me."

Penelope nodded as she watched Erin slip off her chair and sit on the floor. Reaching out her hand, Erin helped Penelope to sit up and then into a warm embrace. "I rather like this side of you, you know," she whispered in Erin's ear.

A shiver ran through Erin as she nodded, and Penelope knew that she was close to breaking down the last oppositions that Erin was holding against the possibility of a relationship with Penelope. "It is easy to let you see this side of me, Penelope. After all, you've seen all of me already. I just don't know if I can be the right person for you. I don't want to hurt you."

Penelope sighed as she turned her head and kissed Erin's cheek softly. "I think that I should be allowed to make that decision. Don't you?"

Erin's shoulders hunched up in a half-hearted shrug, and Penelope laughed a little as she reclined against the sofa, picking up Erin's hand and threading their fingers together. "I suppose, Penny."

"Good, I'm glad that you're finally listening to the voice of reason." Erin let out a sharp bark of laughter at that, and Penelope answered with a soft giggle. "Well, okay, maybe not pure reason. But pure emotion, yes. Why did you start drinking?"

The sudden question had Erin tightening her grip on Penelope's hand. "I drank to drown the ghost of that poor woman, Claire. Milwaukee showed me that I had no business being in the field when I couldn't handle seeing the pictures brought to life. And I told Claire's husband that I would bring her home safe. I failed, Penny, in the most horrid way possible."

"Oh, honey," she whispered as she looked at Erin. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and Penelope ghosted her lips against her skin, tasting the salt of her tears. "To think that you carried that burden with you all these years, and never felt able to tell us. I wish that we could have found this sweet communion before things got too horrid for you."

"I was still with Alan, then. And despite how we came to hate each other by the end of our marriage, I could never cheat on him." Penelope nodded and closed her eyes, trying to find the right words to answer her with. It was only when she had closed them, though, that Erin leaned in and kissed her softly before pushing her back against the sofa once more and straddling her body.

Daring to open her eyes, Penelope saw that the woman was giving her a tender, questioning, smile, and she nodded a little as she opened her mouth once more. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't loyal to a fault. That's a quality I could quickly come to love." A sharp gasp slipped from Erin's lips, and Penelope cut it off with a quick peck. "I feel deeply and quickly and earnestly. Silly things like gender and age don't really matter to me in the long run, because that's not my focus."

"Those are lovely words, Penelope."

"They're more than just words. Let me prove it to you. Please?"

There was a long pause before Erin cocked her head to one side. "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"The only way that I know how to do things. By being persistent, by giving you things like bouquets and books and little things to make you smile. By being there when you need someone to just hold you as you cry out your hurts. So, what do you say? Will you hitch your wagon to this star of mine?"


	7. Chapter 7

It took Erin a few seconds to respond, but then she was opening her mouth, and Penelope waited for the words to fall from her lips. "Oh, Penelope, I want to say yes. I just might a little more convincing. Why would you want me?"

"All right, then, story time. Last night, on the dance floor, I could feel you watching me, following my every move, and even before I knew who was beneath that mask, I knew that I wanted to kiss you and find out more about those burning glances of yours. You turned my head from the moment I looked at you last night, and I knew that there was no turning back. I would pursue you to the ends of the Earth, if that was what it took to carve out a space for me in your life." She gave Erin a lazy smile before capturing her lips in another soft kiss.

"So, is this the time when I ask you to talk dirty to me?"

The teasing lilt in Erin's voice startled Penelope, and she cocked her head to one side as she stared at the woman. "You are forever going to keep me on my toes, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but would you want it any other way?"

Penelope shook her head before letting her face relax into a sultry look. "So, are we settled, then? Am I to be your girlfriend?"

Erin bit the corner of her lip before shaking her head. A wounded look that Penelope couldn't quite rein in flitted across her face, and the older woman sighed before kissing her passionately. "I was going to say that I don't like the term girlfriend, Penny. It's too young for us. Partner, lover, paramour, beloved, those are more the words I might use to describe this relationship."

Slowly, Penelope released the breath she had been holding as she nodded. "I like those." Erin giggled a little before scrambling off Penelope's lap and standing. "You giggle?"

"I do. Especially when in the presence of one as charming as you. Now, am I going to be left standing here, or are you going to join me?"

Penelope hastily got to her feet, wrapping an arm around Erin's waist and pulling her close. "All you ever had to do was ask, Erin. What are we going to do now? Have lunch? I mean, I haven't really eaten yet today, and my stomach is rumbling…"

The naked desire in Erin's eyes caused her mouth to dry out and she licked her lips absently as she continued to stare at the woman. "I was planning on eating, but it's not exactly food that I want to consume."

A strangled noise slipped from her mouth as she nodded. "You will undo me, Erin, if you keep looking at me like that. How am I ever supposed to work with you, when the slightest glance can leave me squirming with anticipation?"

"Then you'll just have to work on your self-control, won't you?"

The sultry purr in Erin's voice sent a shudder through her body as she nodded and then the older woman was leading her upstairs and into a most perfect bedroom. It was full of dark, warm, wood, which lent a majestic, stately, air to the room. And when Erin stalked over to the bed, Penelope could almost picture her as Queen Elizabeth I, so regal was her bearing. "Erin," she whispered as she took a hesitant step forward, suddenly feeling out of place.

"Come, join me on the bed. I need to stop putting aside my desire. I need to welcome you into my home with open arms. I choose you, and for once in my life, I choose happiness and fulfillment, despite everything in my rational brain telling me to run as fast as I can. But I need you to promise me one thing, Penny."

"And what's that, Erin?"

"If you ever want to leave, if you ever feel like this is getting to be too much, please, tell me. I don't want to hold onto you and wound you in the process."

"And if I never want to leave?"

"Then God will have surely blessed me." Penelope gave her a radiant smile as she took a seat on the bed, letting her head come to rest on Erin's soft shoulder. "I really was so certain that you were going to reject me this morning, when you saw the lines that time has given me. And then you showed up on my doorstep, and still, I sent you away."

"I've learned to be persistent. You don't get what you want in life by being passive." Turning slightly, Penelope brought one hand up to cup Erin's head, her fingers burying in the soft, thick, hair on her head as she turned her face so that she could capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She bit Erin's lower lip as she released the kiss, and the low growl that tumbled from the older woman's lips was enough to set every nerve in her body on fire. "Sometimes, it pays to be a little aggressive."

"How very true," Erin remarked as she suddenly pushed Penelope back onto the bed and straddled her body, staring down at her. "And if I didn't love this dress so much, I would be asking for permission to tear it off your body."

"Seriously, Erin, are you doing your level best to get me off without touching me? Because I am already wet with anticipation."

"Good." Erin gave her a wicked little grin as she reached around to her side and pulled the zipper down. It didn't take long for Erin to finish that task, and then her nimble fingers were tugging the strapless bra below her breasts and Penelope gave up all hopes of rational thought for the time to come. "Is that too tight, my darling Rose Bride?"

"A little, but it's a good pain," she gasped out as Erin's thumb grazed against her sensitive nipples in turn. "Oh, Erin, please."

"All in good time, Penelope. Now, arch up a little so that I can unfasten this. I want our little afternoon delight to be pleasurable for you." She did as told, and sighed out as Erin buried her face in her breasts, her tongue lapping at the suddenly too sensitized skin. Knowing that she could be free here, to make as much noise as she wanted, allowed Penelope to release the sharp cry that came to her lips as Erin drew one stiffened peak of a nipple into her mouth, and she buried her fingers once more in Erin's hair, holding her close.

It was as if everything in her life at that moment was coalescing into a white hot burning light, and she gave herself over to her desire, letting the orgasm wash over her, even as she bucked her hips up against Erin's body in order to get closer to her. "Oh, Erin," she cried out as she let her body drop back down onto the mattress, staring up into her lover's face. "You are amazing."

"And that wasn't even everything I wanted to do with you." Erin glanced up at her, giving her that same, wicked, grin, and Penelope nodded, knowing that they were so not over loving that afternoon. "You look exhausted, though. Come on, I'm ten years your senior, I cannot have worn you out already."

"Worry tends to exhaust me. And I was so worried that you were going to tell me that I was living in a fantasy." Penelope caressed Erin's cheek before snaking her arms around the woman's body and pulling her down atop her, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together. "Now, if you want to give me a moment to recuperate, you could do a little striptease for me."

"And you say that I'm going to be the death of you, dearest. I think that we're both going to keep each other on our toes. And I am going to love our time together."

"From your lips to God's ears, Erin." Penelope pressed a quick kiss to Erin's lips before pushing her away. "Please strip, for me?"

"Yes, Penny," Erin answered as she stood and began to play with the buttons on her blouse. Penelope found that she couldn't tear her eyes away her the entire time, and there was a small part of her that felt like she would never get accustomed to Erin's burning glances, that her head would always turn to look for her, until the end of time.

"So, this is what it feels like to fall in love all at once," she murmured, wondering if Erin had heard her words. The small, secretive, smile told Penelope that she had, and that she might agree, and that made the moment all the sweeter. "Mine, yes?"

"Yes." They shared a tender look of love and Penelope smiled as Erin stripped, baring herself to Penelope. And though she tried, she fell asleep before her lover was fully naked. But she knew she was safe and loved as she felt Erin's arms wrap around her stomach before she fully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
